


Despair is now the new trent...

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, For a Friend, This is quite short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Sooo, I've decided to do some angst, plus my online friend requested soo yeah.
Relationships: Yomiuri Nikei/Reader





	Despair is now the new trent...

**Author's Note:**

> This has a light spoiler on chapter 4 of Super Danganronpa Another 2!
> 
> You have been warned!

"W-Wait! Hold on, Nikei shouldn't be punished! He didn't even do it!" I shout at Monobird as I grip my podium, making my knuckles turn white.

"Well, technically it was him, since it was his hand that was used, soo sorry but your little lover of a journalist is going to be executed!"

"No! You can't!" I scream at the monster in front of me, as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.  
I turn to Nikei to look at him in the eye. His head hung low as he gritted his teeth. He walked up to me and took my hands in his. He looked up at me and gave me a smile. As soon as he did that I knew he had accepted his fate.

"No... don't tell me your actually accepting your execution?!" I asked him in desperation.

"I'm sorry Taylor-"

"No! You can't!" I pulled my hand out of his gently hold, and scrunched my hands into a fist on his chest, punching him lightly as tears streamed down my face.

"No! N-no... You can't... You can't leave me here..."

"I don't want to, I would never want to leave you... But I have to. I have to accept this miserable fate that will be bestowed upon me."  
I look at him in disbelief, in desperation, only to then realize that I will have to accept his death too, like he has already... I looked up at him with a sad frown as the tears streaming down my face, didn't want to stop flowing, lowering my head down in sadness.

"Hey..." He lifted my chin up lightly.

"Cheer up, I'll still be watching over you, okay?"  
All I could do was nod, as he brought me closer to his face. Our lips connected together in a sad attempt of a sweet kiss, as I placed my hands on his chest. It felt still felt nice, it made me feel light slightly. I cherished the moment, knowing that it was going to be our last kiss. We both parted slowly and look, towards the others. They looked sad that it made me cringe slightly. Nikei pulled me into and embrace, holding me tight around his waist, not wanted to ever let go.

"Okay, that's it you lovebirds, carry on like that and I might puke! Anyway, its time for the Ultimate Journalists punishment~" He sang the last sentence in a sing song tone.

"Goodbye Taylor.. I love you..." 

"I love you too Nikei.."  
And with that, Monobird jumped on top of the big red button and pulled Nikei away from me. I reached out to him knowing that it would fail.

I watched his execution, but zoned in and out not baring to see him suffer. After he execution I feel to my knees. It felt like sky was collapsing upon me, like darkness was all that was there. Nothing else. No one else. The only thing I could feel was... despair... Just despair... no happiness, no fear, not even sadness from my boyfriend execution. Just despair. Everyone gathered around me to check if I was alright, but from one look into my eyes they knew they couldn't do much. My eyes had murky swirls, like darkness was folding into each other. Like absolute hell was shown and if you stared for too long, there would be no turning back.

Despair is now the new trent in my eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking another little break on the current fic I'm working on- 'It fucking hurts...' But don't worry I'll post soon, I've just been busy with school and things like that, and it does take me some time to make a new chapter.
> 
> Love you all! ❤️


End file.
